The relaxing year
by thatonegirlfromthatoneplace
Summary: Percy has had a wild couple of years, so the gods decide to give him a break a send him to Lima Ohio. He cant go and see his friends at camp for reasons set by his parents. He thinks that it will be a very boring year, but what happens when a chance to go to new York arises? he goes for it ! Join Percy on his "relaxing" year with the New Directions. Season 2 of glee and no HOO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it also I would love some criticism but don't be harsh just constructive criticism thank you now on with the story. I don't own anything **

**Percy POV.**

After the 2nd titian war it was going great for about the first month I had Annabeth and I felt amazing. Please note that this is in past tense. We were happy but everything changed when the fire nation…wait different story. Darn ADHD anyway Annabeth was too busy for me with her plans of rebuilding Olympus and so we kinda didn't see a lot of each other. We never really made it official anyway so I don't know where we stand, and when I tried to talk to her she was busy so I thought that I wasn't that important. I went back home and decided to try to have a good jr. year but my father, as in Poseidon dropped by and told me im going on a break the gods decided that I have a bulls eye on my back so the moved me to this stupid town in Ohio.

They said I could have a relaxing year because there won't be that much monster activity out here but knowing me I'll Have a bunch. MY mom is totally on board with the move. She thinks that a small town would be good and Paul can get a teaching job, pretty much anywhere so that's where I am now in my new two story house I stupid Lima freaking Ohio. This year is gonna be awesomely horrible I just want to be with my friends back in New York. My mom says we don't have enough money for me to visit so I'll have to wait for camp next summer. Dear gods help me now.

Time skip…...

_**BEEP BANG WAKE UP**_

I shot out of bed grab my phone instead of grabbing my phone I knock over my glass of water I had and I spilled on me it instantly got my energy going and I found my phone and it off. Now before you freak out telling me that I can't have a phone yadda yadda Hephaestus built one for demigods mines an iPhone but it can be any one I want plus it free so yay me. I went and took a shower then I got ready. So I got up to my closet and opened it. I was kind of surprised there was cloths that weren't mine I know that because they were cooler cloths. I paused for a second and thought who could possibly do this. Then it clicked, Aphrodite! I yelled.

"What!" she said

"What in hades name did you do to my cloths." I said.

"I made them better, now if you excuse me I was in the middle of…somon…thing gotta go."

And poof she was gone. I decided to wear the least flashy thing I could find which was some black jeans and a green shirt with buttons on the top I don't know what it's called. I went looking for my shoes and would you believe it she changed those too; I now had and assortment of shoes that could rival Drew's. The shoes were high tops, some boots, and converse. I just chose a pair of black high tops and went downstairs. My mom was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. When she looked up she was surprised with the way I was dressed when she asked what I was wearing I said I don't know and left. My school I was going to was McKinley High school. I was looking at my schedule that they sent me when I accidently ran into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going asshat." I paused and in front of me was this Latino girl who was a couple inches smaller than me. I was so confused but I had enough of Clarisse's torture to comeback from this. But of course I didn't

"wha…who…umm…what?" I stammered. Smooth, Percy, smooth.

"Well. "She said and waited

"I'm sorry I didn't see you I was looking at my schedule so I didn't see you." I said

"Whatever. "She said while walking away.

Great first day and somebody hates you, that's so Percy. As I continued to go to my locker I saw a giant line of cheer leaders it seemed like it was never going to end. I cut through it a when this guy who looked like him and my closet was a matching set.

"Hi I'm Kurt Hummel." Said boy spoke

"Hey I'm Percy." I spoke as I was opening my locker.

"Can you sing?" Kurt said

"ummm I don't know." I said what a weird question

"Well you should sign up for glee club we are great." He said

"Nah I'm good." I said while walking away.

I headed to first hour which was Spanish. The teacher was late so it was pretty normal high school classroom party. The day went smoothly until lunch, that didn't go bad it just wasn't expected. Music started to play then somebody started to sing. She was pretty good then some guys joined in and I saw Kurt who looked like he was having fun. I asked this guy next to me does this happen often. When he said yes I was kind sorta confused? They were singing empire state of mind that made me miss New York that much more. As I watched I saw the girl I ran into this morning she was with some other girls. They were dancing in a way that made me wish I was the railing. They were done singing and just kind of sitting there. It was quit and then the bell rang. They were actually pretty good. The rest of the day went by pretty good. I was at my locker when I heard Kurt and this other girl talking about New York and how they had to make it to nationals. I stopped and asked them" you guys are going to New York"

Kurt noticed me and said "Yeah, well if we make it to nationals in new your then we will"

"Nationals for what?" I said

The girl who was big with dark skin said "for glee club, If we make to Nationals we got to New York for the weekend."

That's perfect I can finally get to New York this is perfect.

"How would one join this glee club and what is it." I asked

"First you say you're in you're pretty much in, and second you sing it's a show choir where we sing and dance." Kurt said

"Do you actually have to sing "I asked

"No the only person that really sings is Rachael." The girl said

"Then I'm in" I said with a smile on my face. They then grabbed my arms and pulled me through the school hallways to this classroom with a piano and instruments. There where the kids that sang at lunch. They were talking and joking around kinda made me Miss my friends at camp. No not kinda It did but I would be with them soon I just need to make it through this school year.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**

**How did you like it. I watched the first 10 minutes of season 2 of glee. This took me about 2 hours so if it sounds like it did then that's why. I sorta have a story line but I know I won't be able to update a lot I have soccer and track not that you guess care but I'll try to write when I can IF you guess like it. Please review…I mean if you want I'm not telling you how to live your life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I had one review and said person liked it so I'll write another one. I'm not sure about the pairings yet but seeing as they switch of so much I might just have some fun with it. I still don't own anything except for this really cool looking keyblade…on with the story.**

Percy POV

So there I was standing awkwardly with Kurt and ,umm her name was like a car or something…Toyota no wait I know, Mercedes. Everyone was looking at me like I had goat legs. The guys were giving me evil eyes and the girls were checking me out…I think or deciding if I was ok to eat it looks the same.

"Damn, you look hot." Said the girl that I ran into earlier

I didn't know what to say so I just said yeah I know. That just got the girls giggling and the guys giving me even harder death stares, but since I know Thalia theirs didn't affect me. I took my seat next to Kurt and Mercedes.

This guy came walking in which I noticed was my Spanish teacher, said "Alright guys we have some new kids who are going to try out; if you just step forward you can perform." Whoa wait what I didn't think we had to preform I can't sing Oh gods help me no…wait one of the gods can help me. I asked to go to the bathroom and got out a drachma. Oh Iris show me Apollo. There was a flash of light and there he was.

"hey" he said

"I need to be able to sing" I ask

"Well Hello to you to cuz alright, boom I give you my blessing you can sing and dance also play instruments now I gotta go I'm in the middle of somon…something bye." He said before leaving quickly.

That sounded very familiar… wait that's what Aphrodite said…great more family drama. I headed down to the choir room and they were in there goofing around like before. When I walked in they stopped and looked at me waiting for me to sing. "You can go when you ready" Mr. Shuster said

I was thinking of a good song to sing then one came to me, I wanted to try out Apollos blessing so I went over to the piano.

"I'll be singing Bad Day by Daniel Powter."I said then I started to play the song in my head and the musical notes just came to me. They moved from my head to my fingers it felt amazing.

**Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces everytime  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day**  
****Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day**

When I was done everyone was looking at me, one guy who looked at me, looked like he wanted to punch me in the face. Then they all started to clap. When I sat down this one girl with the very good voice from earlier came over and started to talk to me.

"You were pretty good but not as good as Finn but thanks for trying out." She said

"Umm thanks, I think" I said awkwardly

I walked out of the classroom and was getting my things out of my locker when a cheerleader with blond hair came up to me.

"You actually did amazing she is just being Rachael" she said

"Why, is she like this for everyone?" I asked

"Yeah she thinks she is a gift from God or something." said she.

"She does have a good voice though." I said 'and she is not that bad looking' I thought she just has really bad people skills.'

"Yeah well I better get going" She said while walking away, and while she did I couldn't help but watch.

Oh come on Percy don't think about that you like Annabeth. The girl you haven't thought about till right now… and who isn't your girlfriend. I have a year to be a new guy, a new Percy where I can relax and stop worrying about her. I was thinking when I walked into a "pull" door. Smooth Percy real smooth I walked home and opened the front door. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner when she asked where I was so I told her I was at glee club.

"You can sing?" was her first responds not a good for you or that's cool just a, you can sing thanks mom I love you too.

"Yeah I did get a little help though." I said while quickly going up stairs to my room. I kicked off my shoes and decided to try and do my homework. Man dyslexia is a bitch. I finally finished my homework and when to bed. Wonder how tomorrow is going to play out.

**So this is my second chapter. I made it for the person who review "guest". So said person should feel really super mega special****. I hope it was good even though it was kind of a filler chapter I'll try to update again soon because I also like writing cause I get to control what happens :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people what's up with you I figure since I stay up late every night any way I can use this time to be writing a chapter then I'll read some stories. Today I was in heath class writing an outline so I think I'll be pretty good I'll try and stay on the series episodes but since Percy's there it's going to change somewhat. So without any further something or another, here is you next chapter**

Percy POV

_**CRASH!**_

I shot out of my bed and reached for Riptide who was on my nightstand. Whatever it was that made that noise was going to become chopped Kronus. Get it because he was chopped up by his kids…no?...Man tough crowd. As I walked down the hall something slowly made its way up the stairs. As I waited I was thinking of a plan of attack when it was suddenly wright in front of me so I charged. Guess It wasn't expecting that and we fell down the stairs. When we reached the bottom I finally got to see my umm unwanted guest. When I recognized who it was I was extremely mad.

"**NICO WHAT IN THE NAME OF HADES ARE YOU DOING HERE** at uh 3 yeah **3** **IN THE FREAKIN MORNING**." I yelled

"Well you see I was in the neighborhood and figured you would like to see your favorite son of hades cuz." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah you right I would like to see you, but oh I don't know, maybe at a time I'm not sleeping would be nice." I half said half yelled

"You're right just came to check on you that's all." He said

"Thanks for that ,but maybe give me a little warning first?" I said

"Yeah I'll see you later kelphead." He said with a smirk

"Yeah later deathboy" I replied back and he left without another word.

The next morning, actually it's the same morning just at 7 instead of 3.

I did my normal morning routine and picked out my outfit which changed…again. Only this time it had more my style cloths, still there were nicer clothes but before I had, like suits and sweaters with weird animals on them. This one was more me. I threw on an orange plaid shirt with black jeans and the same shoes as yesterday. As I walked down the stairs I saw my mom once again sitting at the table and remember something.

"hey mom were you here last night?. I asked

"Yes, why do you ask ?" she said

"Well last night someone was in this house, and you didn't come out of your room and freak so I was just wondering."

"Well yes I did hear something, but since I live with you I just leave it alone." She said while returning to her work.

"Wow mom I feel so loved." I said sarcastically

I walked over to the pantry and got an apple and a donut then walked out of the house to leave for school. When I was walking I saw a familiar blond with a cheerleading uniform on. Why they were them all the time I don't know why. I crossed the street to say hey.

"Hey why are you walking I thought you had a car?" I asked

"How would you know that?" She said

"You talked to me yesterday and you walked to your car, by the way I'm Percy."

"Well my names Quinn, and I like to walk sometimes." She said

"Oh, hey if you're a cheerleader why are you in glee club?" I asked

"Cause I enjoy it plus they were there for me last year when I needed them, why did you join?" she said

"To get back to New York I miss it." I said truthfully

"You're from New York and you moved here, that must stink."

"Yeah but it's not so bad, I can start fresh be someone new."

"Are you going to play football?"

I never really thought about it since I never stayed at a school for that long. There is also the orientation thing for Goode High that made me scared of cheerleaders for some time.

"I could try." I finally said

"Ok just don't hurt that pretty face alright see you I glee." She said while walking away.

I smiled and thought football shot I don't really know how to play I kind of know the rules and I've seen the jets and Giants play but I need to talk to somebody who's on the actual team.

I saw this guy with a letter jacket throwing to a guy with the Mohawk and I noticed that they were also in glee club.

"Hey you guys are on the football team right?" I asked but they didn't hear me they were talking about something else.

"Finn all I'm saying is your girlfriend needs to stop being a baby, we could have used sunshine."

"I know I don't control her but I did tell her to knock it off." Finn said

"Hey, guys you are on the football team right." I asked loader this time

The guy with the Mohawk said "Well I am Finn's not anymore. Why you want to join?"

"Yeah so are try out soon?" I said

"Yeah they are tonight after school you should be on time though cause you'll have to run… a lot."

"Alright thanks you guys are in glee right."

Finn answered "Yeah I'm the male lead mostly Puck usually just sings in the back ground or plays guitar but he can sing too."

"Ok see you then" I said then I walked to my locker. When I got there Kurt was talking with Mercedes I said hey and they both started to talk to me.

"You have such a good voice why did you say you didn't know if you could sing?" Kurt said

"I didn't know I never really sing outside of my bathroom to be honest."

"Well you did amazing I think Rachael was super jealous that there might be a new star…Other than us of course." Mercedes said with a smile. I smiled back and opened up my locker on the door there was pictures of me and my friends in New York. There was a picture of me and Annabeth along with Beckford and Selena at the firework show at camp then on of use after the war at camp. One with me and Thalia and Nico with was one of my favorites because we are each a child of the big three. After that picture was taken we fought for, like four hours after that about who was better.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Mercedes said while pointing at a Picture of me and Annabeth with my arm around her.

"No she is just my best friend." I said while closing my locker.

"Oh well ready for first hour?" Kurt said

"Yup let's go." And we walked to first hour.

The day went by pretty good and I saw some other kids who were in glee club. I already knew Kurt and Mercedes who are really cool I have my classes with at least one of them and I got to know them better. There was Finn and Puck who I met earlier and found out that Quinn dated both of them and Puck got her pregnant. There was Artie and Tina who dated but broke up and Tina is now dating Mike who is also on the football team plus a dancer. Then there is Santana and Brittney who are cheerleaders or Cheerios as they call themselves and then finally Rachael who I heard nothing but bad things about I mean she sent a foreign person to a crack house man she is worse than Clarisse. At lunch I sat with Mercedes and Kurt when some other glee club members joined us. They were laughing and talking like old friend, which I guess they are.

"So Percy where are you from?" Tina asked

"New York City." I replied before taking a bite of my food. They all looked at me with wide eyes

"You lived in the NYC and moved here what is wrong with you?" puck asked jokingly

I decided to mess with them a little. "Yeah I kept on getting kicked out of schools. There was the time I shot a cannonball at our school bus then there was this other time I sent our class swimming with the fishes at an aquarium, I accidently hit the wrong lever." I said while thinking about my other mishaps.

"Dude you are one Badass guy I haven't even dreamed of doing that stuff what's the worst one ever." Puck said with interest.

"I was at orientation for this one school and I accidently set the band room on fire." I said with a smirk

"Cool hey Perc you ready for Football tryouts Puck said you're going to try out." Mike said

"Yeah I was thinking of wide receiver." I said

"Well we need some more you will need to get equipment so show up earlier." Mike said while the bell rang. The rest of the day went by really fast I was just thinking about football tryouts then I remembered something really important. I have the curse of Achilles. I have Killed the Monitor…twice defeated the god of war and Titians. Play a game of football will be a walk in the freaking park…that hasn't been destroyed by war…so I wasn't worried about it, I was actually really looking forward to it.

The end of the day came and I was so ready to go. I went to the locker room to get my equipment when Puck and Mike came over to me.

"You ready." They asked when this woman came into the locker room and called us ladies. She was way more frightening then Ares, I didn't think that was possible. She told us to get out onto the field and we started to do warm ups. By the end of that some people looked tired but I felt great. We got a water break and that just gave me more energy. We started to do drilles and I was doing pretty good I can catch a ball and dodge pretty well. A couple hours later she put us into groups Me, Puck, Mike, this guy named Sam who was trying for QB and some other people where in one group and some other people who weren't doing too good in the other. That group got cut when this bigger guy came over to me and said. "How the hell did a little gay boy like you make the team, like there isn't enough gay guys here already." He said

"Leave him alone Karofsky he could probably kick your ass." Puck said

"Yeah right." He said while walking over to get a drink of water. Right before he took a drink I had the water explode right in his face. Not in the nice refreshing kind of way in the fire hose kind of way. He got hit so hard that he fell. Everyone started to laugh even Coach Beist started to chuckle.

"Alright hit the showers except you Karofsky you already took one." Biest said

"That was great wonder how that happened?" Sam said while walking into the locker room.

"Who cares he had it coming." I said while taking off my shoulder pads.

When I got out of the locker room the cheerios were also done practicing and walking out of the school I saw Quinn and walked over to her.

"Guess who the newest wide receiver is for the McKinley High Titans." I said with a smirk.

"Hmm let me guess you?" she said while smiling

"You know it." Man where is this cockiness coming from. 'I didn't just give you good singing I also gave you confidence which you were seriously lacking.' Someone said in my head. Thanks Apollo, I really needed it.

We walked towards our houses and just talked. People say Quinn has some problems like being bossy and stuff, but so do a lot of people. When we reached around my house I was saying good bye.

"By the way congrats on being cheer caption." I said

"Thanks and good luck on the football field; don't hurt that pretty face of yours." She said while smiling

She turned the corner and I crossed the street to my house. Right before I opened the door I saw something out of the corner of my eye. There was this giant metal dog. It was looking right at me; now in my experiences this is not good. It charged at me so I ran down the street until I saw a little bit of woods. The thing was still chasing me so I pulled out riptide. You have no idea how many times I pull this out in class by accident. I uncapped it and waited when the dog jumped at me I rolled to the side and charged it. I jumped on its back and as I was just about to stab it in the neck it rolled over. So now I'm under a really heavy dog. Riptide flew out of my hand so I'm now defenseless. The dog gets of me and bares it teeth; which are like little drills it jumps at me again just as riptide reappears in my pocket. I pull it out and cut right through its robotic head. I fall backwards and lay on the ground for ten minutes.

I can do Football Practice and a battle no problem just not together. I walk back and pick up my bag. I walk into my house and go take another shower to wash off the dirt. I was going to do my homework but decided to do it tomorrow, and I fell asleep.

**BOOM there's another one, I was writing this all week and just got it done. I had 2 soccer games this weekend and a track meet on Friday plus a stupid speech to write, but I also wrote this. This chapter was my wrap up of the first episode. My next one will start the 2****nd**** on Brittney\Brittney. I wrote this chapter so he could meet everyone and make new friends so not a lot of singing. Still hope you liked it. XOXO thatonegirlfromthatoneplace XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I was busy not studying for finals and having soccer tournaments plus my brothers graduating so there is that I'm very busy. Any who here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own anything…**

I woke up and did my normal morning routine. As I was walking to school I was thinking about football and glee club. I really enjoyed glee club, the people were nice and I was friends with a lot of them. Kurt and Mercedes were really cool and Puck was my new partner in crime ,doing pranks and other shenanigans. Then there was Quinn who was nice but it seems like she is hiding her true self, like putting up a wall or something. Santana keeps calling me hot and britt is just britt. Finn and Rachael are ok Finn seems nice but I think he is mad that he isn't in football any more. Plus he just sends me this vibe that he doesn't like me.

I walked into the school and said hi to Kurt and Mercedes.

"Hey Percy what do you think about doing Britney Spears in glee club?" Kurt asked

"Britney Spears…isn't she that crazy lady who was really big in the 90's?"

"Yes, but she is amazing don't you agree."

"Yeah I guess so." I said when I suddenly got a song of hers stuck in my head.

As we were walking that guy Karofsky was walking down the hallway with a slushy and threw it on me. I didn't know what happened at first but it surprised me, it surprised me so much that the water fountain next to me exploded. Karofsky and his friends got wet along with everyone in the general area. It sprayed the slushy off me. Everyone was running from that hallway. I ran with them and into the choir room. Kurt and Mercedes were complaining about being wet and I realized that I was dry. _Crap Crap Crap, _was going through my head as I sprinted out and crashed into someone right as I was leaving. Things happened so fast and then the next thing I knew my lips were connected to someone else. Who was this person you might ask well it's none other than Rachael Berry herself with a very pissed looking Finn Hudson right behind her. As I got up Finn was coming towards me.

"_**Dude what the hell, you don't go kissing other peoples girlfriends**_."

"Yeah, because I totally did that on purpose." I said sarcastically.

"Finn he ran into me it was an accident. "

"It was, I was running out to go to the restroom and ran into her, why would I be on top of her in the middle of the freakin hallway full of people." I reasoned

He didn't say anything and just walked away, man, what a drama queen. As I was thinking about it I would also be pretty mad if that was my girlfriend. I walked into the locker to change into different cloths and walked over to the sink to throw some water on my face and hair. That way it makes it look like I was wet to. What was that Karofsky's guy deal anyway? I walked out of the locker room and down to glee club I walk in and see Kurt talking to Mr. Shuster when I heard him say "Miss Britney Spears."

Some people were agreeing and saying good things when I went in the back to sit with Puck.

"No I don't think she is a good role model."

"But Mr. Shue we kinda grew up with her." Rachael said

"_She is why I wanted to become a performer"_

"_**I don't want to do Britney."**_

"Why no Britney, Brittney?" Kurt asked

"Cause my name is also Britney Spears."

We all looked at each other than at her Everyone was confused.

"what?"

"What the hell is she talkin about." Mercedes asked me

"My middle name is Susan, my last name is Pierce, so that makes me Brittney S. Pierce Brittney Spierce. I lived my entire life in her shadow; I'll never be as talented or famous. I hope you'll all respect that we leave glee club so that I Brittney S Pierce can escape Britney Spears."

We all were still looking at her until Mr. Shue spoke "well there you have it guys, Its been decided no Britney sorry." The thing was he didn't look very excited and Kurt said something to Brittney, but I was trying to read the board. It said Chris… I'm not even going to try. Kurt and Mercedes were still pretty wet and noticed I had changed. Kurt asked to go to the Bathroom to change along with Mercedes. We spent the rest of glee working on the new piece. When glee was over I walked out, not run cause I learned my lesson for one day, and went to football. Football practice was normal. We did drills and found out that she changed some of our positions. I was still wide receiver, but I am also running back. Puck was wide receiver and found out Sam did get QB. Biest let us just throw the ball around the last 30 minutes of practice. After that it was pretty routin.

NEXT DAY

I walked into school talking to Puck.

"Yeah I was running out to change cause of the water explosion and ran right into her we went down and I kissed her."

"Man I was wondering why Finn looked pissed but that explains it. Last year he dated Quinn and I got her prego. He is a little crazy on that front."

"That's right I forgot about that." I said

We walked down the hall when I saw Finn getting pushed aside by to football players Karofsky and this other guy. They took his letter jacket and ripped it into two Finn threw a punch I was going to help when Artie rolled in between them. I stopped and watched them talk until the guys were walking away. Finn went somewhere and I walked over to Artie.

"Hey man what was up with that?" I said

"They said that he didn't deserve it because he was off the team. I kind of got him kicked off the team so I owed him one." And with that Artie wheeled away. I noticed coach Biest watching and then she went into her office. I walked into it also and started to talk.

"Coach you saw that right, the guys wouldn't hit him because of Artie. On the football field the same thing would probable happen…"

"It might but what if it doesn't, What if when I put him on that field he gets hurt more than he already is."

I posed for a second, she was right but Artie knows that as much as anyone. The kid just wants to fit in. I started again, "I know how hard it is to be accepted and that's all he wants, I have Dyslexia and ADHD, so it's hard for me I know that he has it harder than me, but I understand he just want to play football." I walked out of the office and down the hall. As I walked into glee club everyone was jokeing around and I sat down next to Quinn.

"Hey" she said but I didn't hear her I was busy looking at the guy in the room who was smiling and had teeth like Apollo. I felt a small poke on the side of my head and herd "Earth to Percy".

"What?" she giggled when we got interrupted by 'Apollo teeth' who told us he is a dentist and we have to chew this blue tablet that will turn the plaque on your teeth blue.

"Can I just say that you are the hottest dentist I have ever seen" Santana said

"Yeah I get that a lot."

"You can totally drill me wh…"

"That's enough Santana." This small red headed woman said. I think her name is Ms. Blueberry or something like that. I heard her and Mr. Shue had a thing going on but he was married. The dentist started to pass out the pills, but stopped when he said something about that made him smile. Kurt said something about Britney again but it was still a no go. I chewed the tablet along with everyone else and smiled. Quinn looked at me and she didn't have any blue and she said I didn't either, which I was happy about. I looked and Puck didn't along with Mercedes and Kurt. I looked over at the Asians and they were doing this weird kiss. I heard someone go "ah" and everyone turned around. We saw Rachael with blue teeth. Strange I pictured her as a girl who would brush her teeth.

"I don't understand, _I FLOSS BETWEEN CLASSES." _

"Well sometimes it's genetic" Carl said.

"I think I would be better at Flossing If I could see myself in the mirror." Artie said.

"There you go blue tooth." Santana said

Then Brittney said "I Always rinse out with soda after I brush."

"Why don't you rinse with soda first then brush your teeth." I said.

After that was over me and Puck left to do some…shenanigans to put it nicely. We walked over to the boys' rest room and mad sure it was empty. I then pulled out some clear wrap. We started to walk around to all the toilets and we saran wrapped them all. We then put honey on the door handles and walked over to the girl's restroom. We were getting ready to open the door when we heard a voice.

"What do you glee kids think you're doing?" Puck and I slowly turned around. There stood the most horrifying thing I ever saw, I mean, I almost pulled out Riptide. She, I think it's a she, was a tall blond old lady. She gave Mrs. Dodd's a run for her money I thought she was a Fury for a second.

"Oh hey Coach Sue… how are you doing this fine evening?"

"I'm just wondering what two boys are doing going into the GIRLS bathroom, only porcelain is allowed in there."

I thought quickly ,"Well Coach, you see I'm Dyslexic, so I can't read well…and" I glanced over at Puck for a second and continued. "Puck is just stupid." I finished.

"Come with me." She said and so we followed her, right into the front office where this Indian guy was siting. Sue walked in and sat down and motioned to the couch.

"What is it now Sue?" the guy said

"These guys were trying to go in the girls' restroom."

"Ok why."

I spoke "well I'm new her plus have Dyslexia and can't read very well and Puck isn't the brightest."

"There you have it, now go I'm busy."

Puck and I bolted out of our seats and down the hall before Sue could continue. We quickly got changed and out to football practice. Once that was over I changed and started to walk out. When I got home my mom and Paul were waiting for me by the table.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Paul finally got a job." My mom said.

"Cool where?"

"It's at Dalton Academy." Paul said and explained to me that it's a privet school. We talked some more then I took a shower then headed off to bed.

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update like I said I'm busy. I hope I'm Getting better so Feedback would be nice. Thanks for those who did review. I would like to thing that I will update more now that's summer but who knows. The next chapter will continue with the second episode of season 2. This is just something random but my brothers class graduated and the Valedictorians speech was kick ass, at the end he said let the games begin and may the odds be ever in your favor. Just thought that was awesome. Well right now it's night were I am so good night…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, Two chapters in one week, mind explosion. To the guest who is wants it to be Rachael and Percy ypu might not like this chapter idk. I love Finn and Rachael together but they might have a fling who knows…wait I do hehehehehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter… I own nothing.**

The next day at school was the usual. People laughing at us for being in glee club, I finally got my letter jacket though so there's that. And in glee club we were still doing music by Christopher Cross, which is really boring. I fell asleep almost every day and so did Puck. Mr. Shue is an awesome teacher, but this week he is just so uptight. It might have something to do with that Carl guy, who knows… any who today he was still going on about Christopher whats his face until Brittney said something.

"I demand all the solos now." That was just completely random Mr. Shue said "what" and she continued to explain how she had a fantasy about dancing and singing better than Britney Spears.

"I thought you hated Britney" I asked

"I did until I found out it made me a stronger person."

"See Mr. Shue it brought Britt out of her daily stage of confusion and gave her confidence to perform." Kurt said

"I'm more talented than all of you and that's Brittney…bitch."

Wow that's the first time I've heard something come out of Brittney's mouth that made sense. Mr. Shue once again said we aren't doing Britney Spears. Then Kurt started to talk about how his personal problems are interfering and how Britney is pop, and told him to stop being all up tight all the time. Everyone was frozen looking between Mr. Shue and Kurt. Puck was finally awake and his mouth was open in surprise along with other peoples. Some people were smiling and I was trying not to laugh. Mr. Shue looked pissed. Kurt got sent to the Principles office and Mr. Shue followed him. After that was done we were looking around until Santana spoke.

"I never knew lady lips had it in him."

"Ok what is up with Mr. Shue was he always so… well uptight?" I asked

Mercedes Said "He was married last year to this crazy lady."

"And Ms. Pillsbury liked him." Puck added in.

"Then Mr. Shue's wife thought he was going to leave her so she became "Prego"." Santana said

"What do you mean by "Prego"…" I asked

Santana continued by saying " She told him she was and had some kind of fake baby bump."

"And asked me to give her my baby so when the time came she would have a baby." Quinn said that answered my second question

"Ms. Pillsbury almost got married to our old football coach." Puck said

"And Mr. Shue got a divorce, but since he was going through some stuff still they never got together." Puck finished

Man and I thought my life was complicated, I mean it still is but not in that kinda of way. Everyone left and went to do their, own thing I saw Mr. Shue coming out of the office.

"Hey Mr. Shue can I ask you something?"

"What is it I have a Dentist appointment. And if it's something about Britney Spears…"

"No its not…" It was going to be but I quickly thought of something else.

"Do you know about Aphrodite?"

"Yes she is the Greek goddess of love what about her."

"Well I had a dream I was talking to her once. She told me she loves to mess with couples that are meant to be together because she gets board. Maybe that's what she is doing with you and Ms. Pillsbury. "

He just looked at me then his eyes softened.

"Yeah maybe, thank you Percy I needed to hear that." Then he walked away. I was hoping that, that is what she is doing or I'm going to have a word with her. I went to football and then back home. I did my homework and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

I was at school when someone came into school dressed like well a school girl only covering less. That said person was Rachael. She looked Hot. All the guys were looking at her. Karofsky and his buddy walked down the hallway and said why all the gay guys get the hot girls.

"Cause if the girls want a three way with a hot guy we are open to it." Mercedes was right next to me and laughed.

"You're not really gay are you?" Sam came up behind me asking.

"No I'm straight, Oh hey Mercedes this is Sam he is our new QB."

They both said hello then Sam walked off.

"Well my lady shall we go to class." I said

Mercedes took my arm and said "Yes we shall."

The classes flew by until I got to history.

"Okay class we will be having our first project of the year that will be do in two weeks. Your partners are on the board today you can get started." And with that she took a seat and fell asleep. I looked who would be my partner and it turned out to be…Quin! Our project had to do with Billy Joel's song "We didn't start the fire" and we had to do a project over one of the things he said in the song. We got Marilyn Monroe.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey Percy, heres what I got we are both busy during the week so we need to work on them this weekend alright."

"That's cool with me, here is my phone, put your number in. I'll put mine in yours so we can text each other later."

"Okay, I know you have football and I'll have cheer on Saterday morning, so we will just see."

The rest of the day was so freakin long, once I got to choir though it was better. Until the Crazy lady from before, Coach Sue, came into the room and asked to see Will. We spent the class playing instruments and singing. It was fun once the bell rang we got up to leave. I went out to football and we warmed up and then Sam started to throw to me, Puck, and Mike. Coach called me over to talk. She didn't look at me, but started to talk.

"I thought about what you said about Artie. I let him join. Him and Finn are back on the team."

"That's great did you figure out who is going to push him?"

"Finn will and some other times I just need somebody to check the rules alright."

"Alright coach I'll get on that."…

THE NEXT DAY IN GLEE

We were talking about how Artie can play football. Quinn and Britt were confused and Finn said we checked the rules. And told everyone they are on the team Rachael didn't look too happy. Puck asked why everyone is getting Britney Spears fantasies. Artie went on about something scientific when Mr. Shue walked in. Kurt was going to ask a question, but Mr. Shue shot him down…again.

"Kurt I know what your question is going to be and the answer is no… no I will not stand in your way anymore. We are going to do Britney Spears and this year's Homecoming assembly; I'm fine with it." Whoa wait what we are going to sing…in front of the school… I have to see these people every day. Calm down Percy you can do this. Everyone was cheering until Mr. Shue said he was going to perform with us. We all just stopped and stared he was smiling and laughing…that was new.. After that we got to work on the music. We all knew the songs, I mean even I know Britney Spears's music. After that we learned the choreography for it. The dancing was, how should I put it…sexy? Sure lets go with sexy. I was actually really good at Dancing. I learned it fast. The homecoming assembly was Friday we had Tomorrow and Friday to work n it.

AT THE ASSEMBLY

I was back stage getting warmed up. I was wearing Black button down shirt and a bowler hat, also white suspenders. Everyone looked great. We got into are positions when I heard out principle announce us. There was clapping and then Britney moved and we started.

**Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'**

**There's no escape**  
**I can't wait**  
**I need a hit**  
**Baby, give me it**  
**You're dangerous**  
**I'm lovin' it**

**Too high**  
**Can't come down**  
**Losing my head**  
**Spinning 'round and 'round**  
**Do you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**It's getting late**  
**To give you up**  
**I took a sip**  
**From my devil's cup**  
**Slowly**  
**It's taking over me**

**Too high**  
**Can't come down**  
**It's in the air**  
**And it's all around**  
**Can you feel me now**

**With a taste of your lips**  
**I'm on a ride**  
**You're toxic I'm slipping under**  
**With a taste of a poison paradise**  
**I'm addicted to you**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**  
**And I love what you do**  
**Don't you know that you're toxic**

**Don't you know that you're toxic**

_**[x2]**_**  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic**

Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your lovin' now  
I think I'm ready now

The fire bell rang and everyone ran from the gym. All the kids were grabbing each other and we, the glee kids were so confused. We all walked to the choir room. Once we were there we didn't say anything. We sat down and I finally spoke.

"That doesn't happen usually happen does it…"

"No my friend it does not." Puck said as he sat down next to me.

We all changed and left. I was walking down the hall when I saw Finn and Quinn Talking. Quinn was acting like she was in a really flirty mood. Then I saw Rachael watching from far away. At first I was hurt sorta. I think I'm starting to like Quinn. I was going to ask Rachael If she was okay until Quinn walked over to her I heard her say "I asked what you wanted me to so congrats It looks like he really loves you." and walked away. I walked to catch up with her.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hello Percy."

" So I was thinking on Saturday after our practices that you can come over to my houseunless you have to take a shower do other stuff to work on our project." We walked back into the Choir room.

"Yeah I'll be a little late I'll just go home take a shower and then come over, sounds good?"

"Yeah sounds great." You might be thinking that we have been in the choir room all day, well it sure does seem like it, but we haven't. The assembly was after lunch so we spent lunch rehearsing then preformed and then finished with having class. The giant hoard of people going buzz irk was hard to get under control so that took some time. As we all settled down Rachael asked to sing a song about her boyfriend. She apologized for being so controlling, I saw a new Rachael when she was done talking. She sang Only Exception.

**When I was younger I saw  
my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind  
he broke his own heart  
and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it  
and my momma swore  
that she would  
never let herself forget  
and that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
if it does not exist**

**But Darlin...**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**

**maybe I know somewhere**  
**deep in my soul**  
**that love never lasts**  
**and we've got to find other ways**  
**to make it alone**  
**keep a straight face**  
**and I've always lived like this, keeping a comfortable distance**  
**and up until now i had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness**  
**because none of it was ever worth the risk**

**well you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**

**i've got a tight grip on reality**  
**but i can't let go of what's in front of me here**  
**i know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

**oh oh oh**

**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**  
**you are the only exception**

**and I'm on my way to believing**  
**oh and I'm on my way to believing**

By the time she was done she was crying. Finn got up and hugged her, they started to whisper. Mike and Tina were cuddling. Kurt was singing along with Mercedes. Quinn was looking sad. The bell rang and we all left I went out with the football guys to the locker room. Practice was easy today and I went home. As I was walking in the front door I notices Paul wasn't home yet.

"Mom why isn't the Prius in the drive way."

"Paul is going to live at the school for the week then, come home for the weekends so he doesn't have to drive there and back all the time."

"Oh alright." And with that I walked up the stairs tomorrow was Saturday, I was happy until I remembered I had Practice at 6:00 In the morning. I walked over to my bed and fell asleep.

**BOOM, I got another one done. The next chapter will be about Saturday. There will be some…surprise guests… I might have it up by Sunday we will just have to see. Adios muchachos :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I was busy so here is a next chapter,I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I liked writing it. I still own nothing…**

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**_ I shot out of bed. The clock said 5:00. I put my head back onto the pillow. Why does there have to be practice at 6:00 in the morning. I woke up changed and got my bag as I walked down the stairs I tripped on something and fell down the stairs. Thank the gods for the Curse, I thought I heard something go up the stairs, but I was too tired to care. I walked outside and saw a car in the drive way…a new car… not my mom's car, car. Hmmmmmm I looked on the wind shield and saw an envelope. It said Percy and had a pair of keys in it. I looked at the car and saw a horse on it, a mustang actually. The car was a 1969 blue Mustang with silver racing stripes. It didn't look brand new but it didn't look awful. I looked at the card again and noticed more hand writing on the back. It said To Percy; you look like you need a ride…P

I hopped in and drove to school. I got out and noticed it was 5:55 shit! I ran up to the school and ran down the hallways. I got into the locker room and put on my pads and helmet in record time. As I ran out Coach Biest blew her whistle.

"Alright guys lets huddle up." We gathered around slowly, and let me tell you that didn't go un noticed.

"I thought you guys worked hard this week so I was going to have a scrimmage, but since you guys are moving SO _**SLOW**_…I think we need to do some conditioning. Get into the end zone."

We ran there and knew what was coming… Sprints. We got into pairs a defensive player against offence. The offence player had to run to the other end zone before the defensive player did half a suicide. They had to run to the 25 mark back then to the 50 mark. To know there was coaches at both finish lines, once they blew there whistle that's when you crossed the finish line. I did well like I always do. I didn't have to do 50 push-ups and sit ups, which was the punishment for the offence. The punishment for the defense is 25 burpies and 50 mountain climbers. There were two groups one group goes continuously until the last pair goes 10 times. Then we switch.

I was in the first group along with Puck, Sam, and Mike. Once we were done we got a drink of water. Mike was tired and so was Sam. Puck went to see the trainer about his ankle and I felt great, the water only made me feel better. The second group was going and I noticed Finn was in line with Artie. When it was their turn, Coach told them Finn had to push Artie in the chair. They were good the first few times but about half way through Finn started to get tired, and started to lose. I ran over to them. "Hey Finn do you need help?" I asked

"No I'm fine." And he went again. Artie was trying to help but he couldn't keep up with Finn. They got beat again. That was three sets of the punishment for Finn. I still waited and when it was there turn to go I stepped up and told Finn to move over. "Finn I'm going to help you, alright?"

"Sure…" Was all he could manage. The whistle blew and we took off. I was practically dragging Finn with me. We crossed the line and heard a whistle blow then another. We made across barely before the other player. We rolled back and I told Finn to sit back and do your Push-ups and sit ups. For the remaining running I pushed Artie. I only lost once. When I got back to the group Finn came over to me. "Hey, thanks for that I did your Push-ups for you too."

"Thanks! I figured I owed you one for kissing your girlfriend, plus pushing a wheelchair is really hard let alone one with Artie in it, that thing is heavy."

"Yeah, about the Rachael thing, I just over reacted. I saw what happened, I was just mad." And with that he walked over to get some water. Coach Biest came over to talk to me.

"Well Jackson you ran 15 sprints today, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I could take on a Titan." She laughed and continued to talk

"I already know you can do that."

I looked at her with a scared expression. "What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound casual.

"I'm not a monster, I am, however, a daughter of Ares, and heard what you did." She said with a smile. "You are leader, you can lead an army so a football team should be easy." she said while walking to the water table.

Lead a football team, did she just? "Are you making me Captain, Coach?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes, now go do your drills."

I walked over to Sam to get some throwing in. Finn pushed Artie and we practiced our hand offs. The rest of Practice went like that. Once Practice was over everyone headed into the locker rooms. I changed then left. I was walking out to my car when I saw Puck looking at it.

"Dude whose car do you think this is?"

"It's mine my dad got it for me."

"Sweet, I'll see you later." And he walked away. I got home and walked inside. There was a note from my mom; she went to see Paul in Dalton so I'll be alone this weekend, I texted Quinn that she could come over. I got a text back that said she was going to take a shower then come over. I went into the bathroom and took my shower. About ten minutes later I stepped out. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door. When I got in there I froze. It was a mess, I knew it wasn't clean before, but it was trashed; papers were ripped and my clothes were demolished. Then I saw a pile of clothes move. I pulled out Riptide and advanced towards the pile. I poked it and heard a growl. I was wondering what kind of monster was under there until I saw a little black ball of fur. It jumped at me and knocked me over. When I looked up I saw a pair of red eyes looking at me. I know those eyes...whenever I saw them I knew I was going to die, one from them actually wanting to kill me to another killing me with love. I sat up and it jumped to one of my shoes and started to bite it. The creature, if you haven't guessed… is a hell hound. A…hell puppy? No going to stick with hellhound. Thinking back to this morning it's probably what I tripped on. I was trying to catch it but it was so quick. Then I heard the doorbell ring.

_**SHIT,**_ _**QUINN!**_ I closed my door but the hound just appeared outside of my room. It can shadow travel…GREAT. I ran down stairs and the pup followed me the whole time, I tried to send it away, but it wouldn't go. I got to the door and opened it slightly and stuck my head out.

"Hey Quinn can you give me a second my house is a mes…" and just like that the pup jumped out the door right in front of Quinn_**. SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT**_ was going through my head I wondered what she saw through the mist.

"AWWWWWWW what a cute puppy." She said and started to play with it. The hell hound rolled over and licked her hand.

"I didn't know you had a puppy, it's so cute!"

"Yeah, I don't." I said under my breath. "Well you two seem to be hitting it off, so why don't you come inside and stay here, in the living room, while I'll clean up." I raced back up the stairs before she could answer. I tried to find my notes on Ms. Monroe…Mrs. Monroe… I don't care, but couldn't find them. I threw all my cloths in the closet and gathered all my papers, when something came up out of the floor right in front of me. The papers flew in the air and I readied Riptide incase the momma hound decided to show up.

"PERCY HAVE YOU SEE…oh I think you have." The new comer, Nico, said.

"Have I seen your hell hound, OH I DON'T KNOW LET ME ASK MY _**ROOM**__**…YEAH I THINK I HAVE." **_I half said half yelled. "Why the **hell is there a HELL HOUND at my HOUSE**."

"Well…hehe…Funny story…It followed my scent here." He finished with a smile. I heard my name being called and that did not go unnoticed from Nico.

"Who is that?"

"That's Quinn she goes to my school." I told him while picking up my papers again.

"You have a girl over, wait, Percy…are you cool?"

"Yes I have a girl over, and…wait you think I'm not cool." I said sounding hurt.

"At camp yes, in the real world, not so much. Who is she, and how does she know you?" he said and as soon as he finished the door opened and there stood Quinn.

" Whoa." Nico said

"Hey Percy, oh who's this?"

"Quinn this is Nico… he's… my cousin, Sorry my puppy was left alone in my room this morning and destroyed it. I'll be down stairs in a minute."

"Alright, nice to meet you Nico."

Quinn left and Nico was still looking where she once stood. I smacked him in the back of the head and he started to talk again.

"That is the girl you have over, man Annabeth would be pissed."

"Yes and why would she, we aren't going out. Also Quinn is my partner for a project at school, so if you excuse me…" I saw my notes on the floor.

"You can stay here and sleep. We will talk when Quinn leaves."

He just nodded and walked over to my bed and fell asleep. Man he must have been traveling all over to find this hound. I made sure I had all my notes and went downstairs. We got most of the Project done and said we could finish it next weekend. After that we just relaxed and watched TV. The hellhound that I named O'Leary Jr. was sitting on Quinn's lap. I was around 3:00 when Quinn left to go home. She gave me a hug goodbye and O'Leary Jr. a kiss. I'm going to have to record that in history, the first hellhound to get a kiss. Quinn left and I walked up stairs with the OJ aka O'Leary Jr. right on my tail…wow bad pun. I started to clean up my room. Once I was done it was around 6:00 and I was hungry. I made some popcorn and remembered Nico was in my bed. I walked back upstairs to wake him up. Man that kid sleeps like a freakin rock.

I got some cold water from the shower and poured it on him, he shot up. "**What in the name of my father was that for!?**" Nico yelled. "You weren't waking up." I said simply and gave him a towel. OJ was sitting next to me and looking at Nico. "Nico you have to take it back."

"But she likes you, look she is even making herself a bed." I looked over to where he was pointing to. OJ was dragging some of my cloths and then she laid down on them. "I don't care." Ok maybe I did a little bit OJ looked cute. "My mom would flip out. Please take it back."

"Fine I'll take OJ back with me, but OJ will probably come back." Nico said as he went over to pick up OJ. Thanks for letting me rest here, I was searching everywhere for this guy. Well I have to go my father is probable wondering where I am."

He walked into a shadow and disappeared. I cleaned up the rest of my room and then went down stairs to watch some TV. I got some ice cream out and started to eat it. Then I hear a phone go off. The ringer was not one I recognized, I walked into the living room and notice a phone sitting on the coffee table. I pick it up and see that it's Quinn's. I answer it and I hear Quinn's voice. "Hello?

"Hello this is Quinn's phone whose speaking I joked.

"This is she." Quinn said with a laugh "well I'm sorry she Quinn can't come to the phone right now she is in a meeting I'll tell you called" then I hung up and walked out the front door with Quinn's phone in my hand. It vibrated again but I left it. I hoped into my car and drove to Quinn's house. When I got out I was sort of intimidated by the big house. I walked up the front door and rang the doorbell. This older looking blond women opened the door.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey I'm Percy one of Quinn's friend…"

"Hey Percy." Thanks for bringing me my phone it was really nice off you."

Her mom looked confused. "Why did he have your phone?"

I was about to answerer when Quinn did…kinda. "I left it at the football field this morning at practice and he found it ." She said with a smile.

I looked at her for a second before turning to her mom who was looking at me to confirm it. "Yeah that's what happened…anyway I sould get back home nice meeting you, …"

"Just call me Mary."** (I don't know her name so there you go.)**

"Mary and I'll see you at school Quinn bye." I finished as I walked to my car slightly confused and drove home.

**I'm sorry you guys, I went to camp for a week and then my cusine I barely see came over and I went to Tennessee. Then I had my 4-H project and soccer so I've been busy. Let's pray for Cory's family and friends and especially Lea. In this story line I was going to me Finn a jerk but I don't think I can. **


End file.
